ufcundisputedfandomcom-20200213-history
UFC 2009 Undisputed
=UFC 2009 Undisputed= UFC 2009 Undisputed is a mixed martial arts video game featuring Ultimate Fighting Championship properties and fighters developed by Yuke's Osaka and published by THQ. The game was released in the US on May 19, 2009, for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. It is the first game to be released under THQ's 2007 agreement with the UFC, and it is to be the first UFC game released since UFC: Sudden Impact in 2004. A playable demo of UFC 2009 was released onto Xbox Live and PlayStation Network on April 23, 2009, and featured a tutorial and exhibition matchup between Chuck Liddell and Mauricio Rua. A sequel, UFC Undisputed 2010 is scheduled for release on May 25, 2010. Fighting styles The developers at Yuke's Osaka included 6 major primary fighting styles for the fighters in the game; Striking: Boxing, Kickboxing, Muay thai, Grappling: Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Judo, and Wrestling. These styles are placed into two categories, allowing a character to have two of these abilities. The "standup" category allows Boxing, Muay thai or Kickboxing, while grappling-style can consist of Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Wrestling or Judo.[3] Roster The complete roster was revealed to and published by Gamespot.[4] | valign="top" width="30%"| | valign="top" width="30%"| |- | valign="top" width="30%"| | valign="top" width="30%"| |} Legend: *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UFC_2009_Undisputed#ref_Note1LH LH] Fighter can switch to Light Heavyweight *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UFC_2009_Undisputed#ref_Note2MW MW] Fighter can switch to Middleweight *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UFC_2009_Undisputed#ref_Note3WW WW] Fighter can switch to Welterweight *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UFC_2009_Undisputed#ref_Note4LW LW] Fighter can switch to Lightweight *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UFC_2009_Undisputed#ref_Note5DLC DLC] Downloadable Content Miscellaneous *In the May 2009 issue of Fight! Magazine, THQ highlighted some of the setbacks they faced during the game's development as a result of various clipping issues within the collision detection. They stated that they removed rising UFC star Clay Guida from the roster due to the clipping issues presented by his lengthy hair on his character model and it was rumored that Dana White even offered him $10,000 to cut it but he refused, this was refuted by Guida in an interview with Pro MMA Radio where he stated that he would have done anything to be in the game including cutting his hair but simply he was not asked. Southpaw stances were also excluded for clipping issues. As such, southpaw fighters such as Rich Franklin fight with the more traditional right-hand stance in the game. *The Tapout crew members Charles Lewis Jr. (Mask) and Punkass are unlockable playable characters by progressing through the career mode. Skyscrape is unlockable with the use of a code. *The Ultimate Fighter season 8 winners Ryan Bader and Efrain Escudero, formerly available only through an exclusive pre-order code from Gamestop, were made available for purchase through XBLA and PSN on September 10, 2009. Reception Initial reviews have been positive with Metacritic giving the game an 83% after 58 reviews and Game Rankings giving it a 84% after 21 reviews.[5] Some reviews cited the lack of a penalty for users who disconnect from online games as a negative aspect,[6] along with lag in online play.[7] Although recently, there has been a patch that must be downloaded, that is preventing "cheating" with the CAF program, by stopping a bug that players were able to exploit an error in the CAF system, that allowed artificial "pumping up" of the CAF's ability meters. This patch is also supposed to be able to track those players that disconnect in an attempt to falsely prevent losses from showing up on the CAF's Win-Loss record. It is also supposed to try to prevent lag issues, by matching up players with similar connection speeds. According to NPD figures, UFC 2009: Undisputed managed to sell over 1,000,000 units in its first month. 679,600 of these sales came on the Xbox 360, with 334,400 coming on the PlayStation 3.[8] Hyper's Daniel Wilks commends the game for its "very deep, intricate fighting system and balanced striking and ground game." However, he criticized the game for its "very steep learning curve, very niche appeal".[9] At the 2009 Spike Video Game Awards, UFC 2009 Undisputed was named the Best Individual Sports Game. Trophies/Achivement Trophies Complete each requirement to get the specified Trophy. There are 10 Bronze Trophies, 16 Silver Trophies, 4 Gold Trophies, and 1 Platinum Trophy. Cheats * Unlock MASK as LHW fighter. Succeed 3 submissions in a row in career mode. * Create a fighter exploit From Create A Fighter 1. Load fighter 2. Select fighter (press X) 3. Toggle stats on (press square) 4. Toggle stats off (press square) 5. Select fighter (press X) 6. Select customize fighter (press X) 7. Select fighter style/attributes (press X) 8. Select fighter skills (press X) 9. Now you have 3024 points to use to raise the skill level of your fighter 10. When you reach zero points (press X) to accept 11. Back out one screen (press O) and chose finish. 12. Repeat note: For this to work you must have a fighter to load. What I did was take the default guy and save him. Tip: After you make your super fighter save and copy him so you only have to do this exploit once. After that you can change all his attributes later. * Unlock SkyScrape from Tapout At the title screen, press Up, Up, Up, Down, Left, Right, Up, Start. SkySkrape is a middleweight with an overall rating of 74.Unlock 'Punkass' as playable character To unlock the TapOut crew member Punkass as a fighter, obtain a Sponsorship from TapOut during career mode.